Heather and Ezekiel
This article focuses on the interactions between [[Heather|'Heather']]' and Ezekiel'. Overview Ezekiel and Heather's attraction for each other technically began during the snow day﻿ challenge of Total Drama Comeback. Total Drama Comeback The Nerds vs. Populars challenge was Ezekiel and Heather's first major interaction during Comeback. While Ezekiel was distracted with helping Lindsay with a rampant power sander, Heather stole the project he was working on for the Shop Class challenge﻿, a metal Z necklace. Naturally, some of the campers cast glares at her for this, and locked her in the communal restrooms. Snow Way Day Heather was drinking a cup of hot chocolate in the lodge when Ezekiel was brought in by Bridgette and Cody after falling through some thin ice while trying to learn how to ice skate. To warm him up, Chef Hatchet blasted the frozen prairie boy with a high-powered water gun (the one Chef used in the Hide-and-Seek episode of TDI). Heather, who was caught in the blast of hot water, fell on top of Ezekiel. Glad to be warm, she didn't notice who she was lying on for a few minutes; when she did, she scrambled to get off Ezekiel, but slipped. Ezekiel spat out water, and after he noticed Heather trying to get off him, he wondered what was going on. She denied that anything had happened, and when Bridgette tried to ask him a question, Zeke assumed it was about what had just happened and quickly said: "No, it wasn't fun, I didn't enjoy it, and I'm still in shock over almost freezing to death, eh." Chris soon brought it back up while he explained the snowball war challenge, and rumors took flight. Lindsay tried to ask Heather about what the queen bee liked about Ezekiel, but again, Heather repeatedly denied it. Noah, listening to this, commented that "Discussing Heather's love life him nauseous." and promptly ducked the snowball Heather threw at the bookworm. Noah then began singing while Heather chased him, "Heather and Zeke, sitting in the trees..." Later, while Beth and Heather were guarding their snow fort, the two began chucking dense snowballs at each other over the subject. After the snowball fight challenge, while the contestants were in the lodge, Heather dumped a keg of ice water on Ezekiel, causing his temper to snap. He dragged her into the kitchen and held her against the wall facing him. The rest of the campers, including Heather, thought that he was going to kill her. Instead, Ezekiel lectured her about her denial, saying that if she keeps saying that she doesn't like him, then everybody's going to keep teasing her about it. Chef brought it up again during the snow sculpture challenge when Heather revealed her sculpture, a chair-high diamond that had been packed very tight, by asking if it was an engagement stone from Zeke. Taking Ezekiel's advice, she simply smiled and explained what it was. At the end of the day, Heather took Ezekiel to an area of the woods where there supposedly weren't any cameras (which there were) and kissed him, explaining in the confessional that it was simple manipulation. Ezekiel knew that she was trying to manipulate him, and claimed that he already knew she hated his guts. He added that she was a good kisser, though he didn't really care for the lipstick, suggesting that Heather go "all-natural, like Bridgette." Prom Fight Prior to the challenge, the two were taking a shower (in separate stalls, of course!). After a little small talk, she exited her shower, put on her makeup, and stole Ezekiel's towel. Zeke however, expected this and had another towel on the inside hook, which he moved to the outside of the door with a satisfied grin. Animals Crossing Ezekiel and Heather were paired for this challenge by Chris, and were given a rat to bring to the other side of the island, which Ezekiel named Survivor. During their trip, Heather tried to avoid any kind of interaction with Ezekiel. When they were near the goal, they were surprised by a mudslide. Something pushed Heather away and thus she avoided the mudslide, but Ezekiel wasn't so lucky. Being left with the choice of looking for her partner and risk to lose the challenge and taking the rat to the goal, the queen bee chose the latter. After she completed the challenge, everybody asked for Ezekiel, and she casually said, without showing any remorse, that he disappeared after a mudslide, much to the rest of the campers' horror. However, Ezekiel showed up shortly after, visibly unharmed but covered in mud. Heather was confronted by Bridgette, who called her out on her actions, but Heather replied that Ezekiel wouldn't have saved her either. Bridgette saw two muddy hand-prints on Heather's back, proving that she was wrong, and it was thanks to Ezekiel that she avoided the mudslide. The Secret Ingredient Heather was all for letting blame fall on Beth over the Gummi Slug incident, but Ezekiel was determined to find out who hurt his friend. When she mocked him and Bridgette, the prairie boy pulled her over to the side, made her look him in the eye, and made her tell to truth over whether she did it or not. She wondered later how a boy could be so honest. When the episode was almost over, Izzy was so happy everyone was on good terms, she wanted to see Heather and Ezekiel kiss. As she ran away in overreaction, Izzy and Ezekiel gave chase, as a little punishment for being so callous towards all she had done to Cody, Gwen, and the others. Kart Karnage From the beginning of the day, Heather was incredibly mushy and affectionate towards Ezekiel, but everybody (Zeke included) guessed that, since her alliance with Courtney was dissolved, Heather was trying to seduce Ezekiel in order to gain an ally and secure her stay on the contest. The queen bee confirmed this in a confessional. Chris decided to put Heather and Ezekiel on the same team, and thus Heather continued seducing Ezekiel, but was unsuccessful so far. Later, after the challenge ended, Heather was in the communal bathrooms applying herself itch cream (since she fell on a field of poison ivy), when Ezekiel burst in, wanting to use the bathroom. After mocking Ezekiel's swollen butt (which was hit by an arrow during the challenge), and asking him to leave, she indirectly asked Ezekiel to rub the lotion on her back, since she couldn't reach properly. While doing so, they had a brief conversation in which Zeke challenged Heather's materialistic views of life. Dare Ya Again Heather and Ezekiel competed against each other on a dare named Pasta Slurp, where they had to slurp a noodle of pasta faster than the other. Chris, however, switched it with just one long noodle, and the two campers predictably ended up kissing. Total Drama Battlegrounds Ezekiel and Heather continued their relationship after Comeback ended, but after the new season started, Heather felt uncomfortable with Ezekiel spending so many time with Bridgette and Izzy, since he had (and maybe still has) a crush on the former, and the latter shows a lot of...affection towards him on a regular basis, which created tension between Heather and Izzy. Crystal offered Heather some help in form of advice regarding this issue, assuring her that Ezekiel would never cheat on her, that both Bridgette and Izzy were also dating other people, and that his relationship with the blonde and the redhead was of mere friendship. She also told Heather that she should get some other friends besides Ezekiel. Sometimes at night, Heather would take Ezekiel to a "secret place" (one of the many rooms of the stadium besides the eleven the contestants were living in), usually to make out without any kind of interruption. Blimp Race At the beginning of the blimp race, Ezekiel and Heather saw each other when they exited the showers. They felt awkward at first, but then they went to greet each other. However, the moment was spoiled by Izzy, who was hidden in a locker spying on them (or rather, according to Izzy, spying in general). Super VR Chris reveals that Heather once visited Ezekiel's home, and the two were having a romantic moment (making out on Ezekiel's bed), which was ruined by Ezekiel's parents, much to Heather's embarrassment. Towards the end of the episode the two share a shower in their bathing suits. Quotes *"She does have a lot of good qualities. She's smart, she's self-reliant, she has creative energy, and she is a really good person deep doo'n; once that popular queen bee image is stripped away that she forced herself to put up, you'll see the Heather I knoo'." ''- TDC chapter 48, Ezekiel telling Tyler why he likes Heather so much.'' *"Well, if you must know, we made out all night, and I paid special close attention to his neck, which is actually quite sensitive; he makes some really cute noises when turned on by nipping those parts." - TDBG chapter 21, Heather telling Tyler, Bridgette, Trent and Geoff about her relationship. Trivia *The dominant fan name for this pairing is Heathekiel. *The initials of Ezekiel and Heather, EH, is what Ezekiel usually says at the end of his speech lines, due to his strong Canadian accent. *Heather has visited Ezekiel's house and met his parents, who seem to like her and approve their relationship. However, it's unknown if Ezekiel met Heather's parents yet. *TKN was originally going to have Heather try to seduce Ezekiel and fail. Her gaining feelings and falling for him came along as he was writing the story. *According to Kobold's brief spoiler list journal on deviantART, it is implied that something bad may happen to the couple. *They both have individually made it to the final three on at least one season. **Heather made it to the final three of TDI along Owen and Gwen. **Ezekiel made it to the final three of TDC along Izzy and Bridgette. Gallery Heather.png|Heather. Ezekiel.png|Ezekiel. Heathekiel kiss.jpg|Heather and Ezekiel making out. Good bye by thegza1991-d4sdq01.png|Ezekiel kisses Heather before she board the boat of losers. Heathekiel.jpg|Heather and Ezekiel, by xXBloodPaperXx Category:Relationships Category:Veteran Relationships Category:Interactions